As a method for forming a fine pattern, an imprinting method has been proposed. In the imprinting method, a resist is applied on a film to be processed, a template on which a fine pattern is formed is pressed against the resist so that the concave portion of the template is filled with the resist, and then the resist is cured by irradiating with ultraviolet rays. The resist from which the template has been released becomes a mask for processing the film to be processed.
In the related art, the imprinting process still have a room for improvement in terms of, for example, uniformity of the resist pattern in a plane of a substrate.